A “Family” Dinner
by Leanne8582
Summary: WIP As the new Charmed One, Paige has completely bonded with her sisters, except for one thing. She hasn’t met their father. Find out what happens when Paige and Victor come face to face.
1. Invite Yourself, Why Don't You?

Title: A "Family" Dinner  
Author: Leanne8582  
Rating: PG  
Summery: As the new Charmed One, Paige has completely bonded with her sisters, except for one thing. She hasn't met their father. Find out what happens when Paige and Victor come face to face.  
Disclaimer: Charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling and some other people.   
Spoilers: Takes place sometime after "Sam I Am" so general spoilers for that episode and all of the ones before it.  
Author's note: This isn't betad. All the boo boos are my own. This is a WIP. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I'm also working on three Smallville fics and a CSI one. Damn that muse. Feedback please.   
  
indicates thought  
  
****************************************  
  
  
"Paige, what are you doing today?"  
  
Paige Mathews put down her book and looked at her oldest sister, Piper. "Nothing. Why?"  
  
Piper picked up the laundry basket full of folded clothes and started up the stairs to her and Leo's room. "Oh, I was just wondering if you were going out." Paige got up from her chair in the living room and followed Piper upstairs. When the two of them got to Piper's room, Piper began putting her clothes away.   
  
"Piper," Paige began, "Why would I go out? I don't have a job anymore. Remember? I gave it up to be 'Paige Mathews: Super Witch.'" Paige sat down on the end Piper's bed.  
  
"So you don't have any plans at all? No date?"  
  
"No, all the guys I date have jobs. My only plans for today are to finish my book and take advantage of our HBO subscription. That's it."  
  
Still, Piper continued to press. "You don't have some form of Whitelighter duty?"  
  
Paige made an exasperated noise. "No, Piper! So far, my only official charge is my dad, and if Sam needs me I'm sure he'll call or orb or something. Jeez! What is with you today?"   
  
"Nothing," said Piper as she put the last of the clothes away. Piper headed out the door and down the stairs. Paige stood up from the bed with a sigh. She walked out of the bedroom after her sister.  
  
Paige finally caught up with Piper in the kitchen. "Then why the twenty questions?"  
  
"Well, I thought if you weren't doing anything, you could run to the store and pick up a few things for me," Piper said, handing Paige a list.  
  
"Piper! This list is three pages long," Paige said thumbing through it. "I'd have to go to twelve different store, including Price Club, and you know how much I hate that place. We don't even need half this stuff. And look here, you've got me driving all over the Bay Area. Piper, I'm not going to San Jose."  
  
"Paige, don't exaggerate."  
  
"I'm not exaggerating. This list could take all day. No, it will take all day. And you know the clutch is going out on my car. What am I supposed to do? Orb back and forth?"  
  
"No, don't be silly. You can take my car."  
  
Paige started to say something else, but then she stopped. Wait a minute.... Piper's never lent me her car before. And we don't need most of what's on this list. And it's going to take all day… Paige narrowed her eyes at Piper. "Okay, missy, the jig is up. Why do you want me out of the house?"  
  
"What? No, it's nothing like that," Said Piper as she walked into the dinning room.   
  
Paige quickly ran after Piper. She went around the dinning room table and cut Piper off before she could get to the living room. "Piper, I'm not an idiot. What's going on?"  
  
"Okay, Paige. It's not a big deal. It's just that Phoebe and I are having company over, and we kind of figured that you might not want to be here when he comes."  
  
Paige looked at Piper. "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"  
  
"Um, not really. It's Victor. You know, mine and Phoebe's father."  
  
"Oh. I get it. You don't want me here. It's okay. I'll make myself scarce."  
  
"No. It's not like that, Paige."  
  
"Piper, it's okay. You don't have to say it. I understand that you're ashamed of me."  
  
"Paige, this isn't about you at all. I would love for you to meet Victor. I'm just afraid of how he's going to react. Dad hates Whitelighters. He has it in his mind that Sam stole Mom away from him, even though she and Sam didn't get together until after they were separated. I mean, when Dad first found out that I was marrying a Whitelighter he flipped. If Leo wasn't dead, I would have feared for his safety. I just don't want anything bad to happen. After all, he wouldn't see you as our sister. He would see you as the baby his wife conceived with another man. Do you understand?"  
  
Paige sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'd still like to meet him. I'm part of this family now, right?"  
  
"Of course you are, honey."  
  
"Then Victor will just have to accept that," Paige said with a determined look on her face.  
  
Piper wiped her hand across her brow. "Yes, he will. Okay then. Dad is picking us up here at six and then we're going out. Dress nicely. Leo's coming, but Phoebe isn't bringing a date and you probably shouldn't either. The evening might run a bit smoother without an audience."  
  
"Okay." Paige turned and started up the stairs to her room. As Piper watched her baby sister go she had only one thought, Please, please let it go okay.  
  
  
TBC.......... 


	2. Kitchen Sinks and Bathroom Floors

Author's note: Sorry it's short. Disclaimer and such in part 1. Thanks for the reviews. Still unbetad. Any volunteers?  
  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 2: Kitchen Sinks and Bathroom Floors  
  
Leo Wyatt orbed into the manor's kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find his wife, Piper, there. He was, however, surprised to see what she was doing. Piper was furiously cleaning the kitchen sink. Piper only cleaned like this when she was worried, anxious or upset. And Leo could tell that she was either very worried or very upset, because Piper seemed determined to take off the sink's to layer of enamel.  
  
Leo walked up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, which, at this moment consisted of bleach, lemon Pledge. and scrubbing bubbles.   
  
"Leo," said Piper, "what are you doing?"  
  
Piper's hair was hanging long down her back. She had kept it out of her face by tying it back with a blue kerchief. Leo gently moved her hair to one side. He started kissing her neck, and then her shoulder. With one hand he began untying the apron she was wearing around her waist. "Trying to make you feel better," he mumbled into her shoulder. "Is it working?"  
  
Piper smiled a little and said, "Yes, unfortunately. I wanted to stay mad. How did you know something was wrong?"  
  
"Because I am attentive husband and because I don't think that the sink did anything bad enough to deserve the abuse you're giving it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Leo hugged Piper a little tighter. "I remember right after Prue died. You spent seven hours cleaning the downstairs bathroom. I thought you were going to rub the color right out of the floor tiles."   
  
Leo turned Piper around so that she was facing him. He hugged her close to his chest. Piper laid her head on her husband shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She tilted her head and looked up at her husband. "Why are you so good at this?"  
  
Leo smiled. "Because it's my job. And don't forget, I've had about sixty years to practice. Now, do you want to tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"No, 'cause I'll just sound stupid and selfish."  
  
"Piper," Leo replied, "in all the time that I've known you I never thought that you were either of those things. Please let me help."  
  
Piper sighed. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "Okay. Paige found out that we were going out to dinner with Dad tonight and she wants to come along. Which isn't a problem, except for the fact she is the daughter of his wife and Sam the much hated Whitelighter. Paige thinks that were ashamed of her and trying to hide her in a closet, which is so not true. It's just that I'm afraid of how he's going to react. I mean he hated you at first just because you were a Whitelighter and you hadn't even done anything to him. And to top it all off this is the night I was going to tell Dad that I'm pregnant, and I don't think he's going to take that well. Especially with all of this on top of it. So, what do you think?" Piper took a couple of steps back away from Leo, awaiting his reply.  
  
Leo just looked at his wife for a moment with his mouth agape. Then he blinked his eyes a couple times and shook his head. "Piper! You haven't told Victor that we're going to have a baby. You're already in your fourth month. You're going to start showing soon."  
  
"Leo," Piper said, "out of the whole deluge of information I gave you, THAT is what you paid attention to?"  
  
"I'm serious Piper. When were you planning on telling him? On her first birthday?"  
  
"Leo, this is not a conversation I wanted to have on the phone. Telling your parent that they're going to be a grandparent is a face to face kind of talk. He's been out of town. He's back now. I'm going to tell him. Now, what am I supposed to do about Paige?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea that Paige comes to dinner."  
  
"But...." Piper interrupted.  
  
"Wait. Hear me out." Leo paused, looking for the right words, then he continued, "I mean, they are going to have to meet eventually. They are both part of this family. Besides, having Paige there might distract Victor from our news and his following desire to test out the theory that he can't kill a Whitelighter. Listen, I'll go talk to Paige. Make sure that there are no hard feelings on either side. Okay."  
  
"Okay. You check on missy Paige and I'll..." Piper paused as she looked down at what she was wearing. "I'll change into something a little less 'Mr. Clean'"  
  
Leo smiled as he watched Piper head up toward their bedroom. Calming his wife down was easy compared to the conversation that awaited him with his most stubborn sister-in-law.  
  
  
TBC....... 


End file.
